


Last Night (Tony Stark x Reader)

by The_little_Lilly_Pad101



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Tower, Awkward First Times, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Hugs, Hurt Tony, I Love You, I love you 3000, Iron Man - Freeform, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Feels, Love, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, One Night Stands, One Shot, POV Tony Stark, Poor Man, Porn With Plot, Sexy smut, Smut, Stark Industries, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony X Reader, Tony is a dick, Tony x y/n - Freeform, Tony/Reader - Freeform, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, age gap, all the feels, fist time, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_little_Lilly_Pad101/pseuds/The_little_Lilly_Pad101
Summary: Three small words can strike a person hard, just three little words that should be easy to get off the tongue. And they are, is so easy for them slip with no reason what so ever. So, these three words are meant for you, and I hope they show how I truly feel about you.
Relationships: Tony x y/n, tony x reader - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61





	Last Night (Tony Stark x Reader)

There are moments in everyone’s life that at some point we wish we could go in the past and slap ourselves in the face for what the _**fuck**_ we had been thinking the night before.

There have been many mistakes Tony has made in his life, but he was able to fix them without a problem. Easy, simple fix, no harm done. But this time, this was a lot of harm done. This was much, _much_ more than a simple mistake in his lab, the government ridding up his ass about this and that, the media concluding up false allegations about him or some social blunder.

No. This was a bomb ready to set off at any second. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. His throat felt immensely dry he was ready to throw up from the way his head pounded inside his skull.

Rubbing the stubble that formed on his chin he closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them the mess that sat in front of him would be gone because if it weren’t he wouldn’t know what the fuck to do. 

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

Cracking his eyes open he almost let out a sigh but caught himself before he did. This wasn’t good, this was so damn far from good. 

  
Tony drifted his eyes to the woman who laid bare in his bed still sound asleep. (H/C) locks of hair spilled around her face, mascara smudged under her eyes while she buried her head into one of Tony’s pillows.

When Tony first woke up with what he would say one of the most God awful headaches he’s ever experienced, that all quickly whipped away once he saw the young woman who’s leg was wrapped around his bare torso while an arm was loosely hugging his bicep.

On any other day, he wouldn’t have mind waking up to a sexy young woman laying bare naked in his bed, even if he didn’t remember the previous night. But seeing her of all people sent a bone chilling feeling within him. Christ, he really didn’t mean for this to happen. It wasn’t _supposed_ to happen.

Rubbing his eyes Tony was careful to slowly creep out the bed without waking the sleeping beauty up. Grabbing nothing more than the boxers from the floor that held all of the other scattered clothing he silently slipped out of the room, Pepper already on the line whispering down while he made his way towards the lab with the cold tiles chilling his feet but that hardly bothered him. He had other things to worry about at the moment.

Rubbing a hand through his hair he began to think scenario, after scenario, after scenario on how he could have prevented all of this. All in all he counted up to over a thousand and one ways this would have been avoided.

Some big hot shot school were horning in on him for _months_ about some of their top students coming along to work or intern at Stark Industries. It’s all about name branding these days and what better way to lure more people into your program by saying you’re associated with _the_ Mr. Tony Stark himself? Right, because there is none.   
  


When he finally agreed, they sent out their top ten people to come work for him. It was hardly three months before six of the ten had quit. Another four months before three more were gone. He scoffed at them, if they can’t handle a little bit of work as his intern then they clearly weren’t able to work full time.   
“Welcome to the big league kid. You’re here to play big kid games, if you can’t then go back to play little ones instead.” He’d say to whoever complained that this was too much work. And after that the ten started dropping like flies.   
  


However, only one had managed to stay.  
And that’s when she entered his life. (Y/N) (L/N).

Though he thought to himself that It was only a matter of time before she had enough. He was actively waiting for her to come stomping up to his office, calling him a dick with all sorts of other crude names before marching out. But it never happened.

She got her work done fast. Sure there was a hiccup here and there but seeing that grin on her face almost made him weak to the knees.

_God he was such a fucking idiot._   
  


It wasn’t soon after that he had her running on every errand, even if they were small and something he could easily do but that hardly mattered. He made time for her whenever he could. Even if that meant waking up at the ass crack of dawn just to see her walk through those front doors of his. He’d watch from the cameras to see what she was doing if she wasn’t in the same room as him. Then he’d come up with some shitty excuse to go over and see her when he got tired from watching from the cameras.

At first there was subtle flirting. A nice complement here or there about her eyes, hair or brain. Then it slowly progressed to a pat on the shoulder. Then a hand on the small part her back. Then one at her hip.... HR would be having a field day with him right now the more he thought about it.

By the fifth month he had lost count how many times he went to bed with blue balls.

It came down to the point he would see her when she was off the building premises. A cafe here or a kid infested park there, he was there wherever she was. She called it coincidental, Banner called it stalking, Tony called it being protective because suddenly, he couldn’t stand the thought of her not being around him. He even put her graduation date on his calendar. Slow bits of dread wishing up inside of him and the days progressed closer and closer to it.

And that’s was when forty-eight hours ago happened.

The building was quiet of its people, everyone gone home to their family’s or pets, all except for Tony and (Y/N). He managed to pull her back before she left and agreed to stay.

(Y/N) wasn’t dense; God no. She could see how Tony had been flirting with her and she went back at it. When she first started to come into work she wore long trousers with a long sleeved dark coloured blouse. Now she wore skirts with short sleeved blouses that were a tad see-through. One day she just so happened to “Accidentally” wear a pink bra with a white shirt. Tony never made a comment on it but she would catch his eyes wondering to her chest whenever they were together.

Now being in the quiet lounge (Y/N) walked around, looking and lightly touching the artifacts that sat or hung on the walls. “Come sit down and relax, you’re always on your feet.” Tony commented from the other side of the room. Lightly laughing, Y/N sat cross legged on one of the long sofas. “And I wonder why that is, Mr. Stark.”   
The way she said his last name shouldn’t of made him feel so euphoric. 

Letting out a playful scoff he came down to where Y/N sat, placing down a whisky in front of himself and a glass of red wine in front of her. Staring at the glass she glanced up to him with hooded eyes. “Oh, what’s this?”

Taking a swig from his glass he merely shrugged. “What? Can’t a boss share a drink with the smartest and prettiest woman in New York? Y’know those are hard to come by.” Smart, pretty, sexy and funny? Those woman didn’t exist he told himself, but he was proven wrong with Y/N.   
  
“A lot of men would kill to be in my position,” he set his glass down. His arms stretching behind the sofa with his foot resting on his knee. “Oh I bet they would,” she picked up her glass.   
  
Y/N desperately tried to ignore the butterflies that flustered in her stomach by taking a sip of her wine asking, “so what now? When I leave who will be there to be your smart and sexy new intern?” 

With another scoff Tony rolled rolled the whisky. “I wont. There isn’t another woman like you or even being half to close as good as you.” He stood up, moving across the small table to sit closer towards her. “Are you sure I can’t convince you to come now?”   
  
Smiling from ear to ear Y/N took another sip of her wine. “It’s only a few months. I have to go back to school to finish off my masters degree and when I’m finished I'll come back right here.”

“A year, two at a stretch.” He corrected. “You can come work here permanently now if you want. You’re in no need of a masters, you’re plenty capable. I’ve seen it first hand.” He snaked an arm behind where she sat. His fingers lightly brushing along with the fabric of her shirt.   
  
“I’ve made it this far, why stop now?” Y/N’s foot grazed the side of his ankle. A devilish smile pinching at her lips. “It’s not like I’m going anywhere else. I enjoy working here, I enjoy working with _you_ , Mr. Stark.” There was something the way she said those words made him almost dizzy.

Maybe it was his drunken heart talking but Y/N was so much more than a colleague or friend to him, she was his right hand. Without it he would be useless. Though he wouldn’t say it out loud but she was also the woman who kept his demons at bay. Since the attack of New York he wasn’t the same. Waking up every night in a cold sweat with his breath leaving him. But Y/N, she changed all that.

“I’m honestly surprised you stayed this long. Here comes this little girl walking into my building with a ‘screw you’ face. I didn’t think you were gonna make it to the second month if I’m being honest.” His thumb ringed around the edge of his glass while Y/N lent back with an amused grin.

”Oh really now? You know, just when you think you know somebody they always come back to surprise you. You know nothing about me Mr. Stark.”

”Oh no see, that’s where you’re wrong.” Tony shook his head. “I know you very well. Stubborn, hard demanding, difficult to work with-“

”I think you’re describing yourself here,” she pointed.   
  
“-you’re they type of woman who sings Disney princess songs out of everything to sing. You enjoy it when it rains, you don’t eat the crust of bread, not a fan of anything spicy-“ he would have continued on but the wide eyed look Y/N gave him stopped him in his tracks.   
“Too much?” He asked.

With another sip of her wine she smiled. “Only a little.”

There should have been an awkward silence after that, if it were any other woman there would’ve been but with the pretty E/C eyed woman who sat hardly three inches from, him there wasn’t. Leaning back in her seat, Y/N stretched out her arm, leaving it rest on top of Tony’s. Her fingers twisting the cuffs of his suit while staring into his eyes.   
  
“Y/N. I think I love you.” There was no hesitation in his words with no whisper of uncertainty instead he held them with pride and strength.

Choking on the wine her hand leaves Tony’s jacket to cover her mouth from spitting everywhere. Tony quickly sits up while patting her back with harsh taps as she glances up to him with glossy eyes. She was waiting for it, for him to smile and laugh and tell her it was all just a big joke at his experience.

  
 _Because you just can’t say you love someone and_ not _mean it, right?_  
  


When silence hung in the air Y/N gave Tony a hard look in the eyes. Still trying to figure out if he was pulling some horrible joke on her. “Uh...I-Tony...” All the words were lost on her. She couldn’t even think up of what to say. 

Placing a gentle hand on her knee, he rubbed the skin with his thumb muttering quietly. “I know,” he admitted. “I’ve thought about this conversation for months. At first you’d slap me. Screaming and call me every name in the book after stomping away.” He huffed out, “in other scenarios you would- I...we...” His own words were failing him. This never happens before, he doesn’t get tongue tied or stage fright. He’s Tony God damn Stark, Iron Man, genius, multi billionaire, philanthropist and playboy all in one.

So _why_ is it now that he doesn’t know what to say?

“Oh,” she says. Tony doesn’t know if that’s good or bad, it’s just _ **oh.**_ “Um, Tony, I’m flattered. Really. But uh, this...this is highly unexpected and I don’t really know what to say?” It’s one thing to be infatuated with someone, that’s what Y/N told herself at least. “ _It’ll go away, give it time. It’s just a silly little crush. You can’t be interested in your boss.”_

But she was wrong.

  
He tried to swallow down the lump that sat in his throat. “Well first you would say what’s on your mind.” 

Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear she gives a small smile. “Weellllll...I can’t say I _haven’t_ thought about it, I mean, who wouldn’t think about sleeping with you Mr. Stark?” An airy laugh filled the room.   
  
“Any of the woman who hate me, easily.” He gave a drunken smile and began to trace imaginary patterns along her kneecap, then slowly rising higher towards her thigh. Y/N didn’t mind, in fact she enjoyed it.

Laughing lightly at his comment she mused, “hm well, I find that very hard to believe.” Her hands went to adjust the tie of his suit, letting it loosen. Her fingers then went to the vest he wore, smoothing out there creases with the palm of her hand till she reached down his broad chest. 

“Um, I’ll....I’ll go get another drink. How about that? I spilt my last one.” Y/N stood up only to trip over Tony’s feet. He caught her, knocking over both their glasses to the floor, the shrill sound of glass shattering everywhere meet both their ears but none of it registering.

Y/N laid flat on her back on the sofa, Tony hovering over her with a hand under her body. “Klutz much?” He asked.

“Hardly,” she all but whispered. 

  
“Well, you fell first, I just saved you from the floor and an embarrassment moment.”

Maybe it was the alcohol doing this to him but Tony couldn’t stop running through every hot and steamy scenario that played out in his head.

  
He stared down at her.

She gazed up at him.

Time went still....

Y/N really was gorgeous, she was everything a man would think of in a wet dream. Stunning E/C eyes anyone could get lost in, soft looking pink lips that made your heart melt with every smile. Tony really never analyzed a woman this much before. In the past he count some flaws here and there but it’s was hard to pick one out for the woman underneath him. 

He acted on impulse, he acted out with his head thinking, _and he’s not talking about his brain._

With one hand under her body and the other stroking her cheek, Tony lent down to place a delicate kiss to her lips.

And it all went to **shit** from there.

Soon after the kiss Y/N had wrapped her arms around Tony's neck, bringing him closer to her. She wanted this, she needed this more than ever. Running hands through his hair Y/N huffed when his lips went to her neck, sucking and kissing parts of the tender flesh. Going from the neck he slowly kissed his way down to her collar bone then the valley between her breasts.

Y/N could feel his slightly hard member poke at her inner thigh. His hand then goes to the back of her head, gripping tightly onto her locks she lets out a mixture between a moan and a cry.

Dragging her arms over his chest Y/N began to quickly tear apart at his vest. She couldn't stand it anymore, she wanted to feel him, to dig her nails into his arms and back with every kiss he gave. Undoing the tie first she threw it across the room then fastly undid the buttons of his vest he wore over his crisp white shirt. Her fingers trembled trying to get the buttons undone but all of it was in vain, hell, she was half tempted to just rip the damn thing off him.

"Here," Tony whispered, his lips just grazing her ear. Warm hands brushed over her cold ones as he quickly undid the buttons. Shrugging the materiel off his shoulders and tossing them into the unknown, he watched as Y/N held her eyes to the center of his chest.

"Arc reactor," he says. "It's the thing that used to keep me alive. Now it's a thing that powers up my suits." Glancing down at his chest vivid images of his hellish time in Afghanistan began to waver through his mind.

Blinking out of it he watches as Y/N lets her hands roam around his chest. Her thumb grazing against the metal of the reactor then planting a soft kiss above it.

Tony can't remember what happened after that, but he could remember the way he carried her to his room. Her legs wrapped around his waist, his hands under her thighs while she clung onto his neck giving him needy kisses.

Throwing her down onto the mattress Tony began to work his way down her chest. His hand rising up to cup her breast with a thumb flicking over her nipple. The white blouse she wore was now missing, all that was left were the black bra and the knee length skirt that had been hiked up showing the sexy underwear she wore.

With lips still on her chest, Y/N worked her way to fumble with the belt he wore. Not being able to feel him was killing her, it was killing the both of them. With the belt unclasped Y/N pulled down his trousers along with his boxers. A low moan left her lips when his hard member rubbed at her thigh.

His mouth moved slowly, with the same passionate touches as before. She was pulled tight against his chest, her hands running up and down his back, forcing herself to be closer to him. Y/N's head started to swim, feeling like she couldn't possibly get close enough to the man.

"Beautiful." his hands reached her sided, moving to her back and he worked his way up until he arrived at the clasp, with a flick of his hand her bra was gone. "So damn beautiful." His voice is heard in between kisses on top her breasts. Teeth grazing her nipple his hands ran up and down her thighs. A finger grazed the outside of her panties, sending Y/N to jolt.

"Oh God," she huffed, gripping onto the duvet. His touch's were intoxicating. Every kiss or touch sent her body a blaze. Now completely bare of any clothing his mouth vanished from her body as he sat up on his knees. His eyes danced over her form, her hands covering her breasts with a tint of red on her cheeks.

"Don't," he says gentry grabbing at her hands. "Don't cover yourself, I want to see." Intertwining his fingers along with hers, his free hand went to her stomach only to slowly trail down lower and lower.

A hand cupped her mound, slowly rubbing with his palm before inserting a digit. "So wet," he mutters, pushing his finger in and out of her tight spot. Arching her back Y/N let out a low moan. Leaning towards her chest he started to kiss her chest and sucked a nipple into his mouth.

She gasped and arched her back as he let the bud drop only to tease it with his tongue. His large hand slid up her side to greet the neglected bud and he began tweaking and pinching. His mouth sucked again hard, bring her nipple into his mouth as his teeth lightly brushed the bud making her bite back the loud noises that wanted to escape.

Stopping with his fingers pumping into her pussy Tony slowly added another one. "Fuck- So, so tight," he grunted moving his fingers inside her walls. "Oh shit- Mr-," she grasped onto his shoulder. "I-I-this is... oh, yesss." She moaned out. "This is my uh-first?" Hearing those words leave her had Tony stop what he was doing for a minute. Shooting his eyes up towards her he could see the glossiness that were held in her eyes.

"Oh," he says. Running his tongue over his teeth he bent down to her cheek. "I'll be gentle," only being able to nod her head she lent up to plant a soft kiss to his lips. "I need you," she locked eyes with him. "Now." Her hands left his chest and touched the sides of his face, her thumbs brushing the stubble that rested around his chin while he gave a large grin of his own. "Can do."

A gasp escaped her lips that quickly turned into a moan as his thumb found her clit and started rubbing in circles, his fingers moved down her slit to her entrance and slid inside her with ease making the moan increase. Toes curled up when he pressed harder to clit, teasing it slightly with a simple flick.

"Mr. Stark," Y/N moaned out. Her body was on fire, each kiss, lick or finger fucking sent her sky high. Y/N was close, so damn close to coming. "Tony, call me Tony." He let his fingers slip from her entrance, letting one had slither onto her hip while the other stroked the head of his cock. "Are you scared?"

Y/N released a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "No."

Tony made a noise in the back of his throat, one hand leaving her body momentarily so guide himself into her. He slid into easily, her inner walls clenching painfully around him with pained groan.

A moan caught in the back of her throat. Tony grasped onto her hips, keeping himself steady while a deep groan echoed the room. He thrusts inside of her till he was sunken at the hilt.

Y/N squeezes her eyes shut when a sharp sting of pain prickles at her flesh. Tony was immensely big but made sure to thrust in slowly, giving her time to get used to the feeling. Pressing his forehead against hers he continued to slip in and out from inside of her. A grunt mixed in with a moan left his own lips, "tight, so so tight...." A shuttering breath left her with the next thrust, Y/N curled at the stretch, breath hitching in the back of her throat with a staggered moan.

It was like her senses had had been dialed up to 10, being very aware of everything around her, basking in the feeling as inch by inch Tony thrusted into her. Slowly, Tony started to go faster, his thrusts becoming deeper and more filled. Y/N grabbed onto Tony's neck, her back arching Howard's to feel him more. "Yes, Tony, God yes." She cried.

Time no longer existed, the end of the world could be happening right outsides those doors at this very moment but all Y/N could think about was the climax she was soon reaching. Her walls clenched over Tony's cock, him giving harsh kisses in between every thrust that there were sure to be some leftover marks on her neck.

"Tony....I'm gonna-" her back arched off the bed hands tightening in his hair with a struggled moan parting her lips when Tony hit that sweet spot inside of her. "Just a little more," he groaned, rocking into her harder and harder by the second. Grunts, moans and cries bounced off the walls between the two.

Y/N's body exploded with fireworks and ecstasy as orgasm washed over her. Tony gripped tightly onto her hips, Y/N's name leaving his lips when he came down from his high.

After that the two of them passed out for good.

**~~*~~**

With a fresh change of clothing, Tony watched her with him hidden in his lab as Y/N tossed and turned in his empty bed. The blanket slipping from her chest as she sat up looking around to find him.

Wrapping the blanket over her body Y/N went into the bathroom, calling out for his name. He could see the pain and hurt she wore on her face after every call. Going over to the side of the bed Y/N grabbed her phone, checking the time before dialing something and bringing the small screen to her ear.

Suddenly Tony’s phone was ringing, JARVIS letting him know than an incoming call from Y/N was being dispatched.

”Ignore it JARVIS. I’m not here.”  
  


“As you wish sir.” Tony rubbed his sore eyes when the ringing came to a stop. Y/N poked her head out from his bedroom, confusion written all over her face when she saw Pepper Pots standing in one of the hallways with a set clothing hanging in her hands.

”Uh-um, hi?” Y/N glanced around again, trying to see if Tony was anywhere in sight. “Um, Tony is...?” Standing up straighter Pepper spoke. “Tony was called up in an important business trip and had to leave.” She held out her arms. “These are for you,” taking the clothing from her hands Y/N let out a nervous laugh. “I uh, I don’t understand. He never said anything about-“ another sad laugh chocked out from her throat.

He couldn’t watch it anymore after that, closing down the screen he let his face fall into the palms of his hands. He’s done it now, he’s screwed up for good this time. The next time she’d walk through those doors she’ll be label as Tony’s little catch.

It didn’t just affect Y/N, hell it affects him as well. Anything she does will be sent back towards him with some snide comment on how she was only able to do that was from sleeping with a billionaire. He ruined her bright future and the poor woman had no idea of it.   
Not to even mention the fact that the age difference between the two was ungodly. Her just turning 23 and him being 48. There was no good way to look at this.

“Um, sir, you’ve got a voicemail from Ms. Y/N.” JARVIS spoke.   
Groaning into his hands, Tony waved his hand idly in the air. “Go on, let’s hear it.”

God he wished he could have taken that back.

Y/N’s voice broke out from the speakers above, she was yelling at the top of her lungs but he had no trouble hearing the cry within her words.   
“Tony you fucking arse hole! What the hell? Did I do something wrong? I-“ There was a moment of silence after that before she somberly spoke.  
  


“Am I not pretty enough?” No.

”Am I not smart enough?” God no.

”Did I do something to upset you?” No! Tony wanted to yell. It was none of those things, It was him ruining a big part of her that will follow her till the end of time that kept him at bay.  
  


A choked sob left Y/N’s lips. “I let you-I...sex, Tony, I let you have sex with me! It was my first time! Did you really not mean those words you said me me earlier? I mean, what type of shit-bag does that to a woman? Oh my **God** maybe I _am_ stupid.” Sniffling, she spoke with a thick voice. “You know what? People are right about what they say to you. You’re nothing more than a no good, self righteous, playboy who is a self absorbent billionaire.

I hate you. And I wish _last night_ never happened. Screw you Mr. Tony Stark, go to hell.”

The line went dead after that, a thick silence hung in the air that was almost unbearable to breathe. 

”Hey JARVIS?” Tony called out. “Cancel Y/N’s graduation date....and take her off the list of people who work here.”


End file.
